


【羿往情深】Trouble I'm In

by louchuanyexue



Category: UNINE, 羿往情深 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louchuanyexue/pseuds/louchuanyexue
Kudos: 8





	【羿往情深】Trouble I'm In

黄嘉新没想过他再次遇见李振宁是在这样的场景下。

前情提要是他和朋友坐在会所的vip包厢里，领班按流程领了一排新鲜水嫩的男孩女孩过来。他百无聊赖地靠在沙发靠背上，等着他朋友选。  
两人都是富家公子出身，都从小开始在外面玩，原来黄嘉新玩得比朋友还疯，后来莫名其妙转了性子改邪归正，洁身自好得让人怀疑他有性功能障碍。  
只有朋友知道他在找人，是个男孩，找到今年十一月整十年。  
不知道得是什么样的祸水，让这位太子爷念念不忘到现在。  
听说两人遇见的时候都才18岁，现在那人估摸着都娶妻生子了，还搁这折腾呢。

朋友叹了口气，横挑鼻子竖挑眼选了一阵愣是没有满意的，皱着眉问领班：“前段日子来的那个，名字叫什么小白的那个，今天怎么没看到？”领班在心里叫苦，面前的人不是个好应付的主，却又不得不答话：“他被人点了，就在隔壁，您看换个人行不行？”朋友自小颐指气使惯了，不愿换又明白这事领班不好做主，站起身往外走：“我看看是何方神圣。”  
黄嘉新微微皱着眉，不得不跟着去，走到隔壁包厢门口他轻描淡写地劝了一句：“何必。”  
朋友转过来戏谑地冲他挑了挑眉：“您可没资格说这话。”  
黄嘉新笑了，语气却生硬：“别拿他和这些人比。”

推开门时明黄的光线洒了一地，怎么这么亮，朋友埋怨道。  
本以为是乌泱泱一群人，结果沙发上只有两个人，也没有什么不可描述的场景。一个男孩歪着头睡觉，另一个在给他身上披衣服。朋友搞不清楚是什么情况，刚要开口问衣领子却被人拽着提了起来。他呛得咳嗽，一脸懵逼地转过头去，黄嘉新拽着他领子的手指都在抖，红着眼问他：“哪个是小白？”  
他在看见那个睡着的男孩时脑袋就“嗡”了一下，什么都听不到了。  
他找了十年的人就这样毫无防备地睡在他眼前，蜷缩的姿势像个没有安全感的婴儿。

十年前，黄嘉新十八岁，李振宁也十八岁。  
虽然是同样的年龄，两人却拥有着截然不同的人生。黄嘉新的是香槟，超跑和海滨浴场，李振宁的是烂尾楼，奶奶和发苦的中药。总之两人相遇的开端并不美好，不过是赤裸的金钱和肉体的交易。李振宁需要钱去付昂贵的医药费，而黄嘉新有钱也愿意给钱，就是这么简单。  
但李振宁是感激的，在夜总会里被领班推出来的时候他怕得睫毛都在颤，不知道自己的第一夜会被出卖给面前哪个陌生人。男人之间的性事往往掺杂着暴力，稍有不慎讨不了半点好还落一身伤。然后就是慵懒而好听的“那就他吧，看起来很听话”，他抬起头看向说话的人，金发男孩冲他漫不经心地笑，宛如一位傲慢的神祇。  
当晚他叫得嗓子发哑，完事后黄嘉新把烟塞在他嘴里教他怎么抽，摇晃的火光和氤氲的白雾里他模糊地看不清对方的神色。然后黄嘉新就告诉李振宁，明天不用再来这里上班，因为他决定包他一段时间。  
他成了他的情人。这段关系对黄嘉新而言不过是和以前很多次一样，看上个不错的人，带回来相处一段时间，腻了之后就一拍两散。期间大家各取所需，他给钱操他，不用担心任何麻烦。  
但是这次却不一样，李振宁和他遇见的所有人都不同。他每个月只要一定数额的钱，不买车不买鞋不买表不买衣服，也不追求新款的电子产品。就算是这样每次他拿钱的时候还是羞耻得眉骨发红，然后想方设法地对黄嘉新好。喝醉了熬醒酒汤，咳嗽了做枇杷膏，像是要把所有的爱意毫不保留地给他。  
等到黄嘉新发现不对的时候两人的关系已经越了界，他会把李振宁亲手做的东西偷偷藏起来收好，会记得他生日，和他一起去在最靠近心脏的位置纹情侣纹身，甚至会在深夜因为那样不堪的相遇而心生恨意。好在李振宁只有他一个人，他这样安慰自己。  
但他不懂这是什么，内心的感觉让他心烦意乱，甚至看着那双温柔多情的眼睛他都脸红心跳。  
于是他去问曾经的死党，然后被当成了圈子里屡见不鲜的那种事。对方笑着说，你是遇见手腕高超的人了，瞧把你耍得团团转，转眼一脚蹬了你又攀上别的人，照样地对人家好。

他那时候什么都不懂。  
年轻气盛的他不容许自己成为死党口中那么没出息的人，于是他决定像之前那样，换一个人。  
后来的事他想起来心尖都发疼，他连续在外面待了将近两周，然后在冬日的夜晚里喝了酒回去跟李振宁说分手。他恨他不爱他，把银行卡塞到他手里让他滚，说不要再看见他。  
李振宁在他面前一直很听话，那晚却第一次违了他的意，咬着唇憋着眼泪问他可不可以不走，他哪里做得让他不满意他可以改。  
而黄嘉新没有答应，于是他第二天在头疼欲裂的宿醉里醒来。旁边放着已经冷掉的毛巾和一张欠条，上面是他迄今为止给的总金额，而那张银行卡端端正正地摆在桌子上。  
李振宁已经走了，什么都没有带走，他一直很听话。  
那么冷的天气。

他就这样，带着孩子气的懵懂的残忍，推开了年少时第一个爱上的人。  
然后就是十年里，漫长的追悔和寻找，李振宁走得彻底，宛如人间蒸发，只在四年后突然给他卡里打了一笔钱，是当年欠条上的金额。等他追过去的时候，账户已经注销。  
没想到命运却让他二人在这里重逢。

朋友被黄嘉新暴怒到想要杀人似的神情瘆得发慌，连忙用手指指着那个给人披衣服的男孩叫道：“就那个，那个是小白。”那男孩也吓着了，站起来手脚都不知道往哪放。他们闹的声音太大，李振宁睫毛颤了颤，迷迷糊糊睁开眼：“怎么又醒了，我的药......”他伸手去摸衣服口袋，发觉到不对猝然睁开眼睛，熟悉的明光刺得他想流泪，然后他就看见了他这一生最大的冤孽。  
黄嘉新站在那红着眼睛看他，就像一个受了天大委屈的孩子。

李振宁猛地坐起来，太阳穴一跳一跳地发疼。  
他缓慢地动着眼皮，扫视一周后略微明白了情况，老天是真的不长眼。  
十年后还要痛心剜骨给他来上一刀。

只是他早就不是当年那个单纯的少年。他歪着头盯着黄嘉新，唇角勾起个冷淡的笑：“两位先生有何贵干？”朋友看着这架势也明白了，低声道你们先聊我们出去了，示意男孩离开。李振宁却一手拦住了人，挑着眉问：“小白是我点的，你们这是什么意思？”  
黄嘉新终于忍不住开了口：“我找了你十年。”  
他红着眼，恶狠狠地盯着他，声音却带着哭腔：“李振宁，我找了你十年，你他妈却跟别人在一起。”旁边的男孩似乎想说话，李振宁凌厉地盯了他一眼，用手垫着后脑往后一靠：“所以呢，您想说什么，黄先生？”  
“我记得十年前我们就已经分手了，您提的，我答应了。”  
“或者不该这么说，”他扯开喉结处的纽扣，“是您不想包我了，所以我走了，不是吗？”

黄嘉新一瞬间口腔发苦，他想道歉，却觉得那轻飘飘的几个字一点力度都没有。  
他看着李振宁，目光珍惜地在他身上逡巡。十年过去，他青涩的眉眼完全长开了，本来偏向柔和的容貌如今带着锋芒，不变的是那双含情的眼睛，清澈圆润，带着不自觉的媚。只是素来张着等他吻的双唇却不依不饶地吐出刺痛他的话：“我们已经结束了，请您离开。”  
他拼命竖起全身的刺扎他，不是为了伤人，而是为了自保。

这么多年，他不是不知道黄嘉新在找他，但是他不明白为什么。最明显的那种可能性在他看来毫无可能，所以他躲着他。那年冬天真的太冷了，冻得他现在都还记得那种感觉。离开后他拿着毕业证去了外地，他从最底层做起，什么工种都干过，也学会了很多事情。赚到钱后他第一时间还钱给黄嘉新，似乎这样就可以证明他们的关系并不那么令人悲哀。  
和黄嘉新在一起的那段时间他并不牙尖嘴利，整个人沉默温柔，但全身的每个细胞都在拼命地告诉自己，我爱他。然后这份心意就莫名其妙被踩到了地上，那人看都不看一眼就转身离开。  
陪客户来会所时他见到了小白，那个男孩的神情熟悉得令他心里发痛。他突发奇想，黄嘉新当年到底是怎么看他的？于是他包下这个男孩，却只让他陪在自己身边哄他睡觉。他一直睡眠不太好，却在这种奇异的倒错里能获得暂时的安宁。

包厢里静得出奇。  
在漫长而无声地对峙里竟然是黄嘉新让了步，他什么也没说转身出去了，朋友随即跟上。李振宁笑了笑，意料之外又意料之中地合上眼睛，心里涩得发木，果然，只是这样而已。  
不过是意难平。  
跟爱毫无关系。

他低声让男孩出去，然后打开手机订了最近一张离开北京的机票。  
不出意外，有生之年他再也不会踏足这块土地。

他蜷在房间里睡觉，再醒的时候已经是凌晨三点。黄嘉新应该已经走了，他站起身来往外走，路过走廊时却被人一把拉进了偏僻而黑暗的工具间。  
他毫不犹豫给了袭击者一拳，微弱的白炽灯泡闪了闪，那人被打得轻轻哼了一声，扭过头来时嘴角已经流了血。  
黄嘉新张着嘴叫他：“李振宁。”

李振宁只觉得全身的血都倒流了，他怎么还在？压抑而狭小的空间里他的头脑发蒙，恶狠狠地推着黄嘉新：“让开。”手指按上他胸口时有一瞬间熟悉的眩晕，他曾经无数次泪眼迷蒙地伏在那个地方，发出支离破碎的叫喊。黄嘉新扣着他的肩膀，眼睛里是让他害怕的沉甸甸的东西：“我不让。”  
他心里一点点地发慌，于是他下意识地伪装。  
李振宁突然凑过去吻住了他侧颈，轻轻地冲着他耳垂吹气：“你等到现在，不就是想跟我上床吗。”黄嘉新扳起他的脸，眸色深沉又压着怒意：“我没有。”  
李振宁说：“所以你是真的得了性功能障碍？”

话音刚落他就被按倒在了地上，黄嘉新沉默着压着他，他能感受到他那里的热度。  
李振宁说不清楚自己到底在渴望什么，或者说他成了心这样干。他低头去咬黄嘉新的裤链，“哧”地一声拉开，然后跪在两腿之间半眯着眼睛看他，张嘴缓缓含住了他的性器。  
他回忆着当年那些荒唐的场景，口腔柔软地动着。还没动几下黄嘉新就用力扯着他的头发，问他怎么这么不知羞。李振宁被迫向后扬起头，露出的锋利眉眼恶意又挑衅：“可是你行吗。”  
他敞着领子坐在黄嘉新腿上，伸出舌头舔了舔那人流血的嘴角。  
下一秒就被掐着脖子拽起来推到墙边，然后是清脆的皮带扣松开的声音。  
黄嘉新面无表情：“你他妈待会儿别爽得叫春。”  
李振宁短促地笑了一声，还想说话，没来得及出口双腿就被大力分开。没有前戏没有润滑，黄嘉新直接插了进来，然后毫不留情地开始猛烈撞击。那一瞬间李振宁疼得额头冒汗，但随即咬着牙轻佻地笑起来，手指揉着他的耳垂：“你好好表现我或许会考虑一下。”  
黄嘉新不再说话，掐着他脖子干他。汗水和血的铁锈味里两个人相拥着发了疯一样摇晃，白炽灯泡在他们的头顶闪着肮脏的微光，低吼声几乎要惊起架子上的浮尘。李振宁嘴唇滚烫，身体也滚烫，湿热的穴口把身上人的性器裹得极紧，大腿内侧都是湿淋淋的水光。他的乳粒和性器都涨得发疼，但他无暇去管，一味地用指甲掐着掌心不许自己出声，似乎这样就能否认和拒绝所有他不愿意承认和面对的人和事。而黄嘉新是铁了心要逼他，李振宁娴熟的姿态让他嫉妒得发狂，他在他之后有过几个？他还跟谁做过这些事？记得当初的男孩只会羞怯地轻声叫小新，被弄得狠了也不敢哭，哄两句给点甜头就又乖乖地配合。  
他是怎么变成现在这个样子的？

黄嘉新突然眼眶生疼，氤氲的水雾里他的眼睛红得要滴血。他不再发了狠地撞他，试图温柔一些。李振宁稍微缓过神来却不领情，毫不留情地嘲笑：“这就没力气了？这几年你女朋友没少受罪吧？”然后他无法再说话，黄嘉新一口咬住了他的喉结，偏过头清晰地吐出热气：“我没有女朋友，也没有其他人。”李振宁嗤笑一声，仰头盯着空白的天花板。然后性器被一把握住快速地抚慰，他像脱水的鱼一样张着殷红的嘴，犯着倔劲，在释放出来时一口咬住自己的手腕。  
他自始自终没有出声。  
嘴唇被寻上来吻住，说是吻不如说是咬，唇瓣和舌头都磨得发疼。他靠在墙上胡乱咬了几口回去，被抵着任由黄嘉新动作。那股子恨意也消退了不少，只觉得疲惫。何苦，真的是何苦，他闭了闭眼睛，突然轻声叫他的名字：“黄嘉新。”黄嘉新怔了怔，听清楚的瞬间一时呼吸都停顿，他屏息听他接下来的话。李振宁睁开眼，目光与他相接，然后笑起来，是很多年前那种干净又纯粹的天真：“我想通了，你不欠我的，我也不要你还什么。就当前男友见面睡一觉，明天早上起来各走各的路。好不好？”  
你饶了我，放过我。  
他主动搂着他的脖颈，睁着那双漂亮的大眼睛：“今晚你要我做什么都可以，你说，你想要什么。”然后黄嘉新就打断了他的话，红着眼，一字一顿，像在说什么了不起的誓言：“李振宁，你做梦。”他控制不住自己的力道了，用力捏着李振宁腰间的骨头：“只要我还活着一天，你就别想再去找其他人。我会一直跟着你，吃饭，接吻，上床，死了埋进土里，你别想再离开我。”  
一片寂静里，李振宁突然笑出了声：“为什么要跟我说这些话？是想感动我吗？”  
他以最亲密的姿势和面前这个他爱了十年的人交缠在一起，黄嘉新的性器还埋在他身体里发烫，他的语气却那么凉薄：“我们本就不是一路人，不用我离开你你离开我，走着走着自己就散了。”

他是被扔过一次的猫。  
被扔过的猫很难再次认主，它会躲起来自己反反复复舔伤口，有人靠近喂食就敷衍一下，想带回家就瑟缩着尾巴跑掉。猫记吃也记打，尤其是打得疼了，一辈子都忘不掉。

李振宁还在继续吐出残忍的话语：“如果是十年前我听了你的话应该会很感动，但是黄嘉新，我今年已经二十八岁了，早就过了那个年龄。”  
“一切都变了，我现在一个人也过得很好。虽然晚上有时候会睡不着，吃点药也就好了，你不用有什么心理负担。”  
“你就当出来约了个免费炮，不行吗？”  
他盯着黄嘉新，等待着预期中他的退缩。而对方垂着眼，突然握住了他左手的腕骨，举起来咬牙切齿地问他：“那你他妈告诉我，这是什么？”李振宁像被烫了一下，下意识地缩手。黄嘉新死死地捏住，在那薄薄的肌肤上是一串陈旧而流畅的纹身字母：tragedy。  
最靠近心脏的位置，一定要放在心上的那个人。  
黄嘉新慢慢把自己的左手举起来，上面是和他一起纹的alone。他将这陈年的刺青慢慢地贴合近温热的肌肤，小心翼翼又无比用力地与他十指相扣。他说：“深深，你还爱我。”  
李振宁几乎立即流了泪，他拼命想要抽回手，黄嘉新却执拗而绝望地不许他挣脱。  
“我们重新开始，好不好？”  
然后他死死地抱住了挣扎着的人，在他的禁锢里李振宁发了疯一样地拳打脚踢。他说黄嘉新你滚，别搞小孩子才信的那套，我不要再看见你，你别想再骗我。他拼命推他，咬他，想让他从自己身体里抽离出来。黄嘉新任由他发泄，直到他累得没有力气才松开手。  
李振宁才发现，他也流了泪。

黄嘉新红着眼眶，哽咽地望向他：“你离开我的十年里，每次我想起你的时候，都很恨为什么我遇见你的时候那么早。”早得我看不清自己的真心。  
“我爱你，我从来没有爱过一个人，以至于爱情来的时候我害怕得将它拒之门外。”  
“然后我不甘心地找了十年，我曾经以为我要找一辈子了。”  
“现在我的爱情，它重新出现在我面前，我要是再放手任由它溜走，我就是全天下最大的傻逼。”  
“李振宁，你听到了吗。”  
“我到底要怎么办，你才可以相信我。”

漫长的时光终于重重地坠落下来，那些云端上光怪陆离的爱恨跌碎在尘埃里。  
李振宁微微有些恍惚，十年前那场灿烂的阳光铺天盖地地再次照进他的脑海，熟悉得就像他从来没有忘记过。阳光里有很多个样子的黄嘉新，张扬着笑起来的样子，恶劣地抵着他的样子，和他一起去纹完刺青，抬起头来搂住他肩膀冲他撒着娇讨吻的样子。  
所有的黄嘉新他都记得，所有的都历历在目。  
有人说，能漫长地喜欢同一件事物真是太好了，就像过了那么多的岁月，你却还没有改变一样。永远记得那时的心情，永远记得年少的自己在那时所爱过的人。  
光是看着黄嘉新的眼睛，你就会确定他还是个少年。炽烈，真诚，带着一往无前的勇气。  
李振宁现在就看着这双眼睛，漫长的沉默后他说：“我没办法现在就答应你什么。”  
“但是你可以慢慢来，证明给我看。”  
猫是很谨慎的动物。

黄嘉新抱着他，就像抱着失而复得的珍宝。在满室柔和的光线里他们相互凝视着对方，然后终于凑过去，尝试着接了个吻。黄嘉新覆盖着他干涩的嘴唇，缓慢地在他身体里动起来，李振宁抱着他的肩膀，低低地发出了一声呻吟，然后渐渐地放开了，一声接一声地喘。  
身上的人生怕又弄疼他，动作得很温柔，李振宁察觉到后轻轻咬着唇。最后高潮时李振宁失焦着射了第三次，满头的汗里他像个溺水的人，终于被人拽着浮出了水面。  
刺目的阳光从那扇破旧的玻璃窗里照进来时他双腿还打着颤，然后终于抵不住睡意一头歪了下去。黄嘉新细致地给他清理，收起刺的李振宁睡颜干净得像个小孩子。漂浮的金色浮尘里他俯下身去，展开双臂抱住爱人的姿态像是末日之后精疲力竭的新生。


End file.
